One with Nature
by Jar Full of Painkillers
Summary: This is the story of a young girl that has a secret. What is the secret? That you must find out. Ever since her parents died she had to live with her brother. What will happen when she meets Kenshin? Read and find out, but don't forget to review!
1. the mysterious attacker

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin characters, but I do own some of the characters that will be appearing in this story  
  
***  
  
A very young and beautiful girl walked through the woods. With her light purple kimono and pale brown hair. Her purple eyes and bright smile always comforted everyone. She had a gentleness so noticeable, a kindness so lovely. But this girl had secret. She could control nature.   
  
She loved her gift. She liked to use it to help others. Secretly of course. And it was very good to defend herself, even if she didn't have to... yet.  
  
From the other way came a man with red long hair all tied up. A sword always near his hand. A cross scar on his cheek and an innocent, but deadly look.   
  
The girl, named Lilika, kept walking through the woods when she saw this figure coming from afar heading towards her. As the figure got closer she started to recognize a young man with a sword and long red hairs.  
  
"Good day sir."-said the girl giving him a warm smile. The man said nothing as he passed right besides her and kept on walking. She turned around and looked the man worried while he walked away. "Can you stop staring at me."-he said with out turning to look at her. The girl got a little scared. She turned around and left as fast as she could. When she was away she calmed down a little, so she decided to go home and take a nice long bath at the lake behind her house.  
  
While walking to her home she felt that something was coming at her and dogged it. Lilika fell to the floor. Her kimono had been cut and her thigh was bleeding. She stood up and ran away to the nearest river.  
  
***  
  
Hey! Hope you like the first chapter enough to send me a review. Tell me what you thought about it. Who you think attacked Lilika? Shold I put a mysterious man or one of the bad guys from the series? Maybe Kenshin himself. Just to spice the story a little bit. What do you think? Tell me anything, but don't be too harsh. Feel free to tell me some ideas. Thanks and please review. 


	2. the man behind the scar

Disclaimer: I don't own any RK characters but I do own Lilika and wished to own her gift.  
  
***  
  
The pain she felt was so big that she couldn't stand much longer. Lilika ran slower by the time until she hit the ground and couldn't stand up anymore. "You need help, bet you do."-a male voice said behind her. Lilika gasped and turned around to look who it was. "Who are you?"-asked Lilika trying to stand up. "My name is Kenshin."-answered the man giving her a hand and a smile. "Aren't you the guy that passed next to me an hour ago?"-she asked curiously. "Yes I am."-he answered casually. Lilika took his hand and stood up while saying- "Then, why were you so grumpy?" "I don't remember, bet I don't. But if I treated you wrong I ask for your apology"-answered Kenshin looking at Lilika straight at her eyes. "You are forgiven."-said Lilika turning her head to hide a little blush. "Your leg is badly injured."-said Kenshin changing the subject quickly. "I was headed to the nearest river when you came along."-added Lilika- "I better go." She turned around and started walking. "Wait!"-yelled Kenshin running towards her.- "Let me take you there. You won't get there quick without my help, bet you won't." Since the kimono she was wearing was already cut he ripped a piece off and tied it around her wound. Then he took her in his arms and ran as fast as he could. Lilika felt a little uncomfortable with her kimono ripped up all the way to her thigh. She tried to cover it with her hands but it was useless.   
  
  
  
When they reached the river, Lilika untied her wound and cleaned it with the clear water of the river. The sound of the water running calmed her down. Kenshin was just sitting on a rock playing with his sword. "Don't you just love nature?"-said Lilika taking a deep breath. "It feels nice being here."-answered Kenshin without paying much attention. "Do you feel ok?"-said the girl worried. "Yes."-he answered- "How could I not when I'm in the presence of such lovely lady?" Lilika blushed. "How nice of you."-she said cleaning the strip of kimono Kenshin ripped and tying it up again. She stood up. "Thank you for your help sir."-said the girl making a little bow. "Please call me Kenshin."-answered the young man with long hairs. The girl smiled and said- "Thank you for your help sir Kenshin." Then she left.  
  
'He seemed so nice.'-Lilika thought- 'He suddenly changed.' She liked the thought that he could become a friend to her. It was like behind that scar there was a whole new person.  
  
***  
  
Hey people! Here BTK. I enjoyed writing this chapter even if it is a little short. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Feel free to give me some ideas for my story and keep those reviews coming. My third chapter is coming soon. See ya! 


	3. my overprtective brother

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any RK characters, but I do own Lilika and this story.sigh I wished I owned Kenshin.  
  
***  
  
"Home at last."-whispered Lilika in relief when she reached her house. "Sister. You finally came back."-said a male voice behind her. "Brother Sanosuke!"-exclaimed Lilika happily. "How was your day?"-asked Sanosuke giving his little sister a hug. "It went well."-she said. Sanosuke felt something moist on his clothing. "What's this?"-he asked looking at his pants. There was a blood stain on them. "What happened to you?!"-he said mad and at the same time worried when he saw her wound. "Nothing happened big brother."-she answered. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her bedroom. "Lay down while I get some bandages."-he said madly- "And do me a favor and change your clothes. My friend is coming this evening and his bringing one of his friends." "You know I don't like when your friends come."-said Lilika picking a light yellow kimono with a white flower print out of her simple closet.- "They're always bothering me." "Don't worry sister."-answered Sanosuke- "You know that if they bother you they get in trouble with me." "Thank you brother."-she said while giving him a warm smile. "Let me get those bandages."-Sanosuke said getting out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Can you tell me how you got injured?"-Sanosuke asked handing Lilika a moist cloth to clean her injury... again. "I don't know who did it, but I remember walking down the woods and suddenly my nature instinct told me something was trying to hurt me. But I reacted late and whatever it was reached me."-Lilika explained. "At least you're fine little Lili."-said Sanusuke putting her the bandages.- "Be more careful next time. I don't want to lose you just like mom." "Don't worry Sano. I'm 16 years old. I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."-answered Lilika standing up and picking up the kimono from the bed. "Well Lili. I'll live you alone now so you can change. My friends will come any minute."- her brother said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hello Aoshi."-greeted Sanosuke opening the door of his house. Lilika stood at her brothers side. "Hello Sano."-Aoshi greeted back. "Good evening Sir Aoshi."- greeted Lilika with a bow. "Good evening beautiful Lilika."-answered Aoshi taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Beware Aoshi. You do know she's MY little sister."-Sanosuke said standing behind Lilika. "If you don't mind I'm going for a little fresh air. Excuse me."-interrupted Lilika. The girl bowed once more and left to the backyard.  
  
***  
  
So? Who could Aoshi's friend be? Tell me everything you're thinking. But don't be harsh please. And as always I'm looking for ideas. Please tell them to me unless you're planning on using them. But if they're available it could appear in my story. Wait for the next chapter when we'll meet Aoshi's friend. Don't stop reviewing! 


	4. painfull memory

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters shown in this story except Lilika... for now.  
  
***  
  
Lilika was sitting on the grass near the lake at her backyard. It was a bright and beautiful night. The full moon reflected on the water gave her a feeling that felt as she is one with nature. Looking at the starts reminded her of the day her father scarified himself to save her and her brother.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a starry night. She was about 5 years old and her brother was about 9.They went all for a walk through the woods. Her father always was working through the day so each night they would spend some quality time together. But that night they were surrounded by a group of bandits. "Hand over the children and no one will get hurt."-one of them said. "I'll never give up my children."-her father said. Then he made an attempt to save the 3 of them. But it was all in vain. They were running and a sword was about to get Lilika when her father stood between it and her. "Run away my children. Tell your mother that... I love you all."-those were the last words he ever said.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'You were so foolish dear father.'-thought the girl with watery eyes.- 'Thank you.' A tear fell gently and slowly down her cheek. "Thinking by yourself?"-a voice said behind her. She turned around and found her brother standing in the darkness. "Hi."-she said cleaning the tear off. "Where you crying?"-Sanosuke said sitting next to her. Lilika nodded slowly. "Why Lili?"- he asked putting an arm around her shoulder. "I was thinking about father."- she answered getting close to him. "Don't."-her brother said- "Everytime you do you get depressed." "I try not to Sano."-Lilika answered looking at him- "But I can't help it. It's just something that comes to hunt me and then leaves and then comes back." "I know how you feel dear Lili. It happens to me a lot. Sometimes I think that I should have been the one saving you. But I was too busy running away and left you both behind."-said Sanosuke trying to comfort her. "Don't say that. You just where trying to save yourself."-she added no comforting him- "Look, let's forget about it all and tell me why you came anyway." "Oh! Thank you for reminding me sister."-Sanosuke said smiling- "I wanted to tell you to come meet Aoshi's friend." "I'll be there in a minute."-she answered. "Good"-he said standing- "I'll tell our guests that you're coming." "No problem."- Lilika said smiling. Sanosuke left and Lilika stayed sitting for a few seconds. She then stood up and walked inside.  
  
***  
  
Lilika is going to finally meet Aosih's friend. What will happen? I know, you don't so that's why you should keep reading this story. Send me all the reviews you want and wait for the next chapter. Thanks! 


	5. Aoshi's friend rescues me

Disclaimer: I'm sick and tired of saying the same $l-l!+ over and over so you know the drill. By the way sorry if this made somebody angry.  
  
BTK: Some people may find this chapter a little strong. If you read it don't flame me for what your parents said about it or what you thought about it cause it wasn't my fault that YOU decided to read it in the first place. Just send me a simple review.  
  
***  
  
Lilika entered the house but left the backyard door open. "Sano I'm here."-she said entering the kitchen. "Sano's not here."-a voice said. "Do you know where he is?"-asked Lilika. "He said he was going out with my friend."-the same voice said. "Sir Aoshi stop fooling around."-said Lilika getting mad- "Tell me where he is." "Not here."-answered Aoshi getting closer to her. Lilika started to feel very uncomfortable so she walked back a few steps. He continued to get closer. "Sir Aoshi please stop."-the girl said now a bit scared. "What?"-said Aoshi still getting closer and closer.- "Are you afraid of me?" 'Yes.'-thought the girl- 'I am scared of you and of what you might do.' Before she knew it she was trapped between the wall and him. "Sano told me you had a little cut right here."-Aoshi said moving his hand up her kimono to her thigh. Lilika didn't know what to do. She started to move her hands trying to push him away. But that made him come even closer. "Don't be like this dear Lili. You know I'll get what I want sooner or later."-he whispered to her ear. When he said that Lilika, now a bit angry, putted one hand on his chin and pushed his head up causing Aoshi to lose his balance and backed away. "I told you to stop but you don't listen."-Lilika said. "I only listen to things that interest me."-answered Aoshi now holding Lilika against the wall. Then he forcefully kissed her. "HELP!"-screamed Lilika as soon as she could. Aoshi continued to touch her and kiss her.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek while she continued to fight against Aoshi. 'I want to use my powers but... if I do he'll discover I'm not completely human'-thought Lilika trying to find a way to stop this stressful moment-'But I have to defend myself some way.' Just when she was about to use them she heard a familiar voice say- "Leave the girl alone." Aoshi turned the other way to look at his friend. "Kenshin?"-Lilika asked to herself. "You said you where going to look for the girl."-added Kenshin angrily. "I-I was."-said Aoshi making excuses. "That's not what I saw when I came in."-said Kenshin. Sanosuke entered the kitchen. "What's going on here? I heard Lili scream a minute ago."- he asked looking at Kenshin very confused. "Our friend Aoshi here was all over your sister. Bet he was."-explained Kenshin. "Is that so?"-asked Sanosuke looking at Aoshi. "That's not true."-said Aoshi. "I'm sorry but I can't believe you Aoshi."-said Sanosuke- "My sister has told me of other things you've done to her. And every time you're around her you act very strange. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you to leave right now." "I refuse to do so."-said Aoshi standing in front of the scared and beautiful Lilika. "If that's going to be your attitude then you're not welcomed in this house anymore!"-yelled Sanosuke. "I'll live then.Who wnat's to be in this dump anyway?"-answered Aoshi. He turned around and pointed at her while saying- "Sooner or later Lilika, sooner or later." He then left the house.  
  
"Thank you sir Kenshin."- Lilika said trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She turned around and closed the backyard door. Then she ran to her room. "Thanks Kenshin. You're welcomed here anytime."-said Sanosuke giving him a little punch on his arm. Kenshin smiled and then said- "I have to go. Please tell you're sister that if she needs help I'll protect her." Then Kenshin left waving good bye.  
  
***  
  
What did you thought about this chapter? Was it dull? Was it boring or exciting? Tell me in your review. And you know to wait for the next chapter. 


	6. Lilika's true thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own any RK characters... blah, blah, blah, etc., etc.,etc.  
  
***  
  
Lilika threw herself on her bed and started crying as hard as she could. She asked why did things like that had to happen to her. What did she had that other girls didn't? Aoshi's threat frightened her. Now she couldn't be alone in her own house. Imagine what could happen. She hated her life. Her parents died and the only family she had left was her brother who she feared was always with the wrong friends. Sometimes he leave early in the morning and came late at night. With strange things happening now to her. Just that afternoon somebody attacked her. In the evening Aoshi tried to rape her. What else could go wrong? She sometimes thought suicide. But something tells her to stop. Is this feeling she gets inside that says ' You'll regret it and there will be no return to the past.' With all this things in her head she felt so confused. There is only one thing that calmed her down. Nature. That's why she loved to be outside. She made contact with her other side. The side that very few people know. Every time she made contact with the outside world all the problems she had flew away and never came back. But there are some things that could never be erased.  
  
The poor girl just wanted to be alone. So many things rushing in and out her head. She looked up and prayed for patience, for guidance, for bravery, for help. People may think she's a clear conscience girl with an easy life. Always happy and gentle. But they're wrong. She may seem that way. Since she doesn't have any actual friends. Except this one girl that was never afraid of her and the next day Lilika was going to visit her. She needed to talk to somebody that knew her pain. Who better than a best friend?  
  
With thoughts in her head and tears in her eyes she fell asleep. Every night she fell asleep the same way. Hearing voices in her head. Seen memories that she didn't want to remember at all. Her father falling to the ground and a man holding a bloody sword while she just walked backwards with watery eyes. Aoshi's threat that kept repeating itself in her head. Seeing Sanosuke come home badly wounded.  
  
Sanosuke entered her room silently to check on her. Even though she was sleeping her cheeks were wet with tears. 'You were crying.'-thought her older brother sitting at her side. He gently cleaned her tears with his fingers and caressed her face. Sanosuke stood up and looked for a blanket. 'Here little Lili.'-he thought sitting besides her again and putting the blanket over both of them. "I love you Lilika."- he whispered at her ear.  
  
Lilika woke up the next morning to find Sanosuke sleeping at her side. Lilika smiled and decided to stay there a little longer. She closed her eyes and stayed there. "Good morning Lili."-said her brother Sano. "Good morning big brother."-she said smiling. "Had a good sleep?"-he asked. "I had a little trouble but I slept well."-she answered. "Good."- Sanosuke said smiling- "Come, let's have breakfast." Lilika and Sanosuke stood up and headed straight for the kitchen. May be her life wasn't as bad as she thought. Even though her brother was older, he still loved her.  
  
***  
  
BTK here. Could you believe that Lilika thought of trying suicide? What do you think about that? Review and tell me. And as always wait for the next chapter. Thanks. ^_,^ 


	7. Friends for ever

Disclaimer: I do not own any RK characters. I only own Lilika and my imagination which I'm using to write this story.  
  
BTK: The seventh chapter of this story is now here. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
***  
  
After a delicious breakfast, Lilika kissed her brother goodbye and went to her best friends house. She was very cautious along the way. Aoshi was so obsessed with her that she wouldn't be surprised if started to stalk her just to get what he wanted... her. Yes, she obviously was afraid of him. How would you feel if someone started to follow you, bother you and even try to rape you because they're "in love"? Maybe even worse than what Lilika feels. Back to the story, she was walking down the woods when she heard a noise behind a bush. She gasped and looked back. For her surprise it was just a little squirrel. "You scared me."-she said smiling. The squirrel looked at her and then disappeared between the bushes. Lilika then continued walking.  
  
A few minutes later she had reached her best friends house. Lilika walked to the door and knocked on it. A girl about Sanosuke's age answered the door. "Hello miss Magumi."-greeted Lilika adding a smile. "Hi Lilika."-Magumi greeted back. "Is your sister home?"-she asked. "Yes."-answered Magumi- "Kaoru is in the backyard. Please come in." "Thank you."-Lilika said entering the small, but cozy home. "Would you like something to drink?"-Magumi asked closing the door behind her. "No thank you."-answered Lilika walking towards the back door. Magumi sat down on the floor and took a book that was on a little table besides a cup of what seemed to be tea. Lilika opened the back door and went outside.  
  
The girl saw lots of trees up ahead and a beautiful garden of colorful carnations. She loved that place. It was like her own backyard except that instead of trees ahead it had a lake and instead of carnations she had orchids. She walked towards a big lonely tree that stood not so far from the house. Right under it she found a large, light yellow colored sheet with Kaoru sitting on it. When Kaoru felt that someone was present she looked rapidly to her side. "Oh. It's just you."-she said in relief. "I'm sorry if I scared you."-answered Lilika sitting down besides her friend. "It doesn't matter."-said Kaoru smiling- "Now, what's the reason for your visit?" "I need to talk to you."-answered Lilika. "Talk to me then."-said Kaoru. "Very strange things had started to happen to me."- said Lilika looking straight at Kaoru's face. "What kind of things?"-asked Kaoru curiously. "Things."-answered Lilika giving her the best explanation she could think of. "Like what?"-Kaoru asked again. "Well, yesterday I was walking to my home when this man came out of nowhere and walked right besides me. He seemed a little bit younger than my brother, but older than me. I'd say between eighteen and twenty."-said Lilika- "When he passed next to me he looked serious. When he went away somebody attacked me-" "WHAT?"- Kaoru interrupted. "Somebody attacked me."- Lilika repeated showing her the bandages on her leg- "Whatever it was that attacked me cut my thigh. I felt that someone was going to but I reacted late." "Who do you think did it?"-Kaoru said looking at her red stained bandages. "I don't know. I thought it was him but then I fell to the floor and heard his voice talking to me."-Lilika answered also looking at her bandages. "How do you know it was his voice talking to you?"-asked Kaoru once more. "Because when he passed next to me he told me to stop looking at him without even turning around."-answered Lilika. "Was he cute? What was his name?"-Kaoru asked looking at Lilika. "His name was Kenshin and could you please focus Kaoru."-Lilika said.  
  
Lilika kept talking about her mysterious encounter with Kenshin. "Remember my brothers friend Aoshi?"-Lilika told Kaoru. "Yes."-she answered- "Quite clearly. He likes every girl he sees. Remember when he met me? He looked really strangely every time he saw me." "Well, you know that he thinks that he is in love with me. Yesterday he tried to rape me and if it wasn't that his friend that was visiting at my house didn't enter who knows what could've happen."-Lilika said. "That creep! Next time I see him he's going to get what he deserves since ever!"-Kaoru said angrily-"Who was the heroic man that saved you?" "Ironically it was Kenshin."-answered Kenshin. Kaoru acted a little surprised at first but then said- "I feel that you two were destined to meet each other." Lilika glared at Kaoru with a smile on her face. Kaoru giggled while looking at her making Lilika giggle too. Suddenly they broke into laughter.  
  
Two hours passed quickly. Lilika cried, laughed, got angry, got serious. She felt very opened when she was with her friend. She felt like if she was talking to her own self. Like if she was talking to her funny and sometimes aggressive reflection.  
  
Lilika was still at Kaoru's house when somebody knocked at the door. Magumi heard it and stood up quickly to answer. She opened the door to find that Sanosuke was standing there. "Hello lovely lady."-Sanosuke said looking at her. Magumi smiled and blushed a little. "Hi Sanosuke."-she answered timidly. "I'm here for Lilika. Is she still here?"-Sanosuke said still looking at her. "Yes."-answered Magumi stepping aside so he could enter- "Please enter. She's in the backyard with Kaoru." Sanosuke gave her a warm smile that made her blush. He entered the house and went to the backyard.  
  
The two girls were now laying down with there eyes closed. Sanosuke walked toward the girls. He just stood there looking at them. The two young happy girls had a big smile on there faces. "Is it dark inside yourselves?"-Sanosuke said smirking. Kaoru and Lilika opened there eyes and saw a black figure standing beside them. "Sano... is that you?"-asked Lilika putting her hand over her eyes to block the sunlight a little. "Yes. It is me little Lili."-Sanosuke said giving her a hand for her to stand up. Kaoru stood up as well. "Hi Sano."-Kaoru said. "Hello Kaoru."-Sanosuke said back. Kaoru smiled and then started to fold the yellow sheet. "What are you doing here?"-asked Lilika curiously. "I came to get you."-Sanosuke answered. "Why?"-Lilika asked again. "Because I don't want you to walk home alone."-Sanosuke answered again. Lilika turned around and said good bye to her friend. Then she and her brother Sano left.  
  
***  
  
Hi again. I made this chapter longer because YOU asked for it. I'll try to make the rest longer too. Please wait for the next one and don't forget to review. Bye. 


	8. Sano has a secret too

BTK: Hello readers. In this chapter Lilika will finally use her powers and she'll also find something about her brother that she didn't know. Unfortunately, it won't be a very good one. What will happen? Will it affect her life? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of this story except Lilika  
  
***  
  
Sanosuke and Lilika got to the house at about 5:30 in the afternoon. It was getting dark so Lilika started to prepare dinner. After they ate a group of friends came to pick him up in which Kenshin was included.   
  
"I'll be back soon sis so don't worry about me."-said Sanosuke kissing her sister good bye. Lilika smiled and kissed him back.   
  
"Bye!"-Lilika yelled from her front yard.- "Have a fun time!" Sanosuke waved at her, but suddenly he vanished in the darkness. The girl entered the house worried because she knew her brother well. In other words, he wasn't going to come back like she wished he did at least once. So to keep calm Lilika decided to take a nice refreshing bath in the lake. She entered her room, grabbed some clean towels and tied her hair up.  
  
Before she entered she locked all the doors and windows so nobody would enter. Now that she was alone anybody would, especially Aoshi.   
  
"This is very refreshing."- Lilika said to herself sitting on a rock that was behind the little waterfall that Sano made for her. In complete relaxation she closed her eyes.  
  
"I finally got you."-a voice said. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but water. Aoshi was swimming towards her with a grin on his face. She started to swim away but every time she tried she just came closer and closer to him.   
  
"You think you can actually escape me?"-Aoshi asked trapping her. She looked around desperately and found only one way out... swimming under water. She took a deep breath and dove deep.   
  
"Where do you think your going?"- Aoshi said looking at the water to see if he saw her figure passing by. He dove in the water too and caught her foot with his hand. He had a strong grip that made Lilika's ankle burn in pain. She tried to yell in hopelessness but suddenly started to drown.  
  
She woke up and started to move her arms desperately to get to the surface. When she reached it she finally got to breath. Lilika started to cough strongly. She dove and found that her ankle was tied up to what seemed to be a rope that Sano used to maintain the rock in place. Gently getting the rope untied she decided that it was time to get out of the lake. As soon as she got out her ankle started to burn. When she looked she saw a red mark in a spiral form all around the ankle. Lilika apparently moved while sleeping when she pretended to swim for her life and got her foot stuck on the rope.  
  
When she entered her house she saw that it was going to be two in the morning and found that her brother Sano wasn't home yet. She started to worry again. Even though he came late he never came so late. She waited and waited for about two more hours till somebody knocked on the door. She opened it and found Kenshin helping Sanosuke stand. He seemed unharmed but very sleepy and angry.   
  
"What happened to my brother?"-Lilika asked looking at Kenshin.   
  
"He..."- but then felt silent.   
  
"Tell me."-Lilika ordered.   
  
"He used some drugs."-Kenshin said looking down. Lilika opened her eyes and covered her mouth with tears forming.   
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL MY SECRET TO HER!!!"-Sano yelled a little drowsy and confused- "She must never know I use drugs. NEVER! Now I'll have to kill her." He stood in front of her and grabbed her by the neck trying to choke her.   
  
"Sano... stop..."-Lilika said difficultly.   
  
"Trust me Lilika."- Sanosuke said smiling.- "This hurts me more than what it hurts you." Then he threw her against the wall and she fell hurting her head.   
  
"STOP SANO!"- Kenshin yelled- "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!"   
  
"Stay out of this."-Sanosuke said getting closer to his sister with the same smile on his face but this time a tear was falling down his cheek. She putted her arms in front of her face to cover it.   
  
"I'm sorry Sano."- Kenshin heard Lilika whisper. Suddenly a strong wind came out of nowhere and knocked Sanosuke to the floor where he hit his head and fell unconscious. Kenshin just stood there and saw how Lilika got weaker and weaker by the moment until she fainted.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to do at the moment. For him that wasn't a shocking scenery, I mean he had seen worse. He had seen how somebody died because of him. But when he saw Sanosuke trying to kill his own sister... and suddenly a wind knocked Sano down. Then Lilika fainted mysteriously and the whole time he just stood there without thinking of something to do and try to stop it. Is like something came over him and told him to stop. Something that told him that seeing that was enjoyable. But he actually thought it was a horrible scene. Then... why didn't he stopped it? Why? Did the battousai that lived inside him decided to come back out?  
  
***  
  
Hey readers and reviewers!! Lilika finally used her powers even though it wasn't a thing that you might say like WOW or anything. Man, Sano in drugs? Who could imagine such a thing? And even worse... he didn't wanted her sister to know. How long has he been using them? Damn! He must've been really stunned to try and kill his own sister. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and wait for the next one that will come soon. BYE!!! 


	9. stolen kiss or was it a dream?

Sorry my readers. It seems I've been making a slight error in spelling Megumi's name. Thanks to a friend that stayed over the other day I will now write it correctly. Hope that error hasn't caused any confusion, it's actually Megumi and not Magumi. Thanks NeferNeferi for pointing that thing out! Enjoy the chapter everybody. sorry for updating so late to... I was WAAAAAAAAAAY lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any RK characters but I do own Lilika.  
  
Lilika woke up in her room. It was pretty dark inside it. The curtains were closed only letting in a slight sunray that at least was enough to let her see the way to the door. Suddenly her head started to hurt and dizziness took over. She touched her forehead and found out that she had a little bump in front. She then touched the back of her head and found a bigger bump. She slowly stood up using the wall to maintain her standing and walked to the door silently.  
  
Lilika's bedroom door opened behind Kenshin who was there. He turned around to see a slim, tired and beautiful young girl who stood by it. Lilika closed her eyes for a few seconds until her eyes got used to seeing light again.   
  
"What hour is it?"-Lilika asked in a tired. yet, sweet tone that made Kenshin smile.   
  
"Is 2:37 in the afternoon."-he answered. Kenshin looked at her and noticed that her kimono was stained with blood.   
  
"Miss Lilika... You're bleeding."-Kenshin said approaching the girl and kneeing besides her thigh. She started to feel uncomfortable.   
  
"Can you please stay away from me?"-Lilika said moving away. Kenshin looked at her innocent face and stood up.  
  
"But you're wound..."-he said- "It's bleeding too much."   
  
"It's fine."-the girl said. Kenshin went to Sanosuke's room and came out with bandages in his hand.   
  
"Here."-he said giving them to Lilika- "You can do it by yourself. That way you'll feel comfortable." He smiled at her. She smiled back and entered her room closing the door behind her.  
  
She saw that her room was spinning. Lilika leaned against the wall with one hand on her head. Then she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her long light brown hair covered one side of her face as she tried to stand up. Suddenly the door was abruptly opened. Lilika turned her head and saw Kenshin kneeing besides her.   
  
"Is something wrong?"-he asked taking the bandages that had fallen of her hand.   
  
"No... no, I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy that's all."-she said standing up.   
  
"Good."-he said- "If you need me just call me." Lilika nodded. Kenshin turned around and heard a noise behind him. He rapidly looked and saw that Lilika had fainted.   
  
"Sano!"-Kenshin said entering his room a little uneasy- "Where does Lilika's best friend live?"   
  
"Don't talk so loud"-Sanosuke said groaning- "My head still hurts."   
  
"Please answer and quick!"-he yelled.   
  
"Fine, but you don't have to yell."-Sanosuke answered- "Go through the woods. Is the only house you'll find in the way." Kenshin nodded and got out of the room closing the door behind him. Sano grunted and put his head on the pillow falling asleep quickly.  
  
Lilika's hair moved gracefully around her face when Kenshin ran with her beautiful figure in his hands towards Kaoru's house. Kenshin looked around until he found it. He knocked on the door desperate. Why did he suddenly cared so much about a girl he met only three days ago? Did he just fell in love at first sight? Or did she reminded him of someone? He didn't know why asked himself those questions. But he really wanted to find the answer.  
  
"Can I help you?"-a voice said from behind the door.  
  
"I'm looking for Lilika's friend"-Kenshin said. Kaoru opened the door and said- "What do you... Oh my... What happened to her? Who are you?" Kaoru's mind started to fill with questions and worries.  
  
"No time to explain."-Kenshin said shoving Kaoru aside making her fall while he put Lilika on a mat that was on the floor. Kenshin turned around and saw Kaoru on the floor.   
  
"I'm really sorry miss."-he said extending a hand for her to stand up- "I'm just worried about Lilika."   
  
"No problem."-she said shaking the dirt off her kimono.   
  
"What's all this noise about?"-Megumi said entering the room. She looked at Kaoru cleaning herself, then at the mat where Lilika was and then at Kenshin who was an uninvited stranger in her house.   
  
"Get away from my sister."-she said a little scared. "Megumi... is all right."-Kaoru said walking towards her- "He needs help."   
  
"I have to admit that the lady here is right, bet she is. Lilika here fainted and I was just looking for someone that can cure her injury. Apparently she's just loosing too much blood."-Kenshin said looking at the poor girl that stayed on the mat with her eyes closed.   
  
"Can you help her sis? I mean... you're a doctor."- Kaoru said looking her straight at her eyes.   
  
"Let's see what I can do."-Megumi said taking a little box that was on the center table of the room.   
  
"Thank you so much"-Kenshin said walking towards her and hugging her tightly.   
  
"Please stay away from me."-Megumi said- "I don't want to be rude but you're still a stranger in my house."   
  
"Oh. Sorry."-he apologized- "My name's Kenshin."   
  
"Kaoru."-said girl answered- "Pleased to meet you." She bowed and then smiled at the handsome guy that stood before her. (Well... it's true!!! )   
  
"Pleased to meet you too."-he said doing the same thing.   
  
"She's Megumi"-Kaoru said looking at her sister do her job- "Don't worry about her. She's a little antisocial when she meets new people." Kenshin couldn't help to show a little smile after this comment.  
  
Megumi stayed examining Lilika for about fifteen minutes.   
  
"Your prediction was right sir Kenshin."-Megumi said now standing up- "She is loosing to much blood. Her wound doesn't seem to be healing properly. It keeps reopening over and over. Had she had any strong events these past few days that you know of? That might be the reason so I need all the information you can give me." Kenshin started to think of everything that had happened in the last few days and started her telling how she almost got raped. Just last night when her brother tried to kill her and the way she was laying on the dirt floor the day he met her.   
  
"I see."-Megumi said looking at Lilika- "Well... according to the examination I just did if she doesn't get some relaxation she could die." Kaoru's reaction was immediate. She felt how her eyes filled with tears and ran away entering a door to the left. Megumi looked at the door that Kaoru had just entered and then at Kenshin.   
  
"I'm sorry sir. You must treat her with gentleness and try to evade stress-full moments. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go."-Megumi said bowing and entering the same door Kaoru entered. Kenshin kneed besides Lilika and took her away.  
  
"Sano? Are you here?"-Kenshin asked entering the house.  
  
"I told you not to yell."-A voice said from behind Sanosuke's bedroom door. Kenshin entered Lilika's room and put her on the bed. Kenshin stared at her for a few seconds. He admired the way she looked. Kenshin took her beautiful long hair and put it behind her ear revealing a peaceful expression on her face. He touched it gently. Kenshin felt her silky and soft skin every time he caressed her face. Puking noises came form Sanosuke's room completely ruining the moment.(HOW DISGUSTING!)   
  
"Kenshin? Can you come here please?"-Sanosuke said.   
  
"I'll be there right now."-Kenshin said. He looked at Lilika one more time and took a kiss away will she remained asleep. He stood up and walked away.  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Kenshin practically stole a kiss. How romantic! Imagine your anime hottie doing that to you. IS SOOO COOL! Plz review this chapter and wait for the next one... He kissed her...AHHHHHHH!!! 


	10. It's hard to keep a secret

BTK here! A little warning... this chappie is kinda lame...!  
  
Disclaimer: No RK characters are own by me but Lilika does and wish that the kiss she got were mine too.  
  
Lilika woke up and touched her lips with a confused expression on her face.  
  
'What a weird dream I had.'-she thought standing up. The bedroom door was partially opened so she peeked through and went out. The day became night and she felt hungry. Lilika entered the kitchen and found Sanosuke there. He looked at her. She stood there looking at him. A tear fell of his cheek and then he fell on his knees sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did sis."-he said looking at the floor- "I didn't wanted to tell you because you had had so many worries ever since mother and father died..." Lilika looked down at him. She walked towards him and kneed at his side.  
  
"Is fine brother."-she said.  
  
"NO IS NOT!"-Sanosuke yelled looking at her with teary eyes- "I hurt you. Physically and sentimentally."  
  
"Is fine brother."-she said again smiling at him with a tear gently falling down her cheek- "I have forgiven you ever since they died. I knew you where going to fell in the traps of life. I know you well brother. And you know me. Why don't you believe in what I'm saying?"  
  
"I do believe sis."-he said cleaning her tears.  
  
"Then why don't you show it?"-she asked.  
  
"I try to but it's hard. You have to understand it"-Sanosuke answered.  
  
"I do understand! You're the one that doesn't!"-Lilika yelled a little mad. Sanosuke stood up. He looked at her. He wanted to hit her. The anger inside him was strong. Lilika didn't fear him. She looked at him from the floor. He then raised his hand. He couldn't do it. He realized that the anger wasn't because of her... it was because of himself. He was guilty of his actions. He didn't need to take them out on Lilika. He lowered his hand, turned around and walked away felling guilty.  
  
The house felt silent. No sound came from any of the rooms. During the rest of the night Lilika and Sanosuke tried to avoid each other, but knew that was impossible. She fixed herself something to eat and entered her room. Sanosuke did the same thing. Then, a question came to her. Where's Kenshin? She opened Sano's bedroom door and asked.  
  
"He went home."-he answered avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Oh"-she said. Silence. The only thing heard for the next few seconds until Lilika decided to go to her room.  
  
On the next morning there wasn't much talk. Lilika wasn't sure if her brother was sad or angry. She worried for him but didn't dare to ask. What is she suppose to do?  
  
"I'll go for a walk."-she said almost in a whisper. Leaving the house she contacted her other side trying to forget everything. Entering the woods deeper and deeper. Suddenly humming was heard. She started to sing sweet songs. The sadness was gone... at least for now.  
  
It was almost noon. Lilika didn't ate much breakfast so she felt hungry. Looking around she found an apple tree.  
  
"Great!"-she said happily- "But they're too high." While she thought of a way to get them down Kenshin was coming the other way.  
  
"It's obvious."-she said. Lilika raised her open hand towards the tree.  
  
'What is she doing?'-Kenshin thought looking at her strangely. Suddenly the unbelievable happened. The tree bended in front of her and gave her the apple gently.  
  
"Thank you."-she said smiling. Taking a bite she turned around and kept walking. Kenshin quickly hid behind a bush. After she passed Kenshin followed her.  
  
"Lilika"-he said. The girl jumped.  
  
"Don't scare me like that."-she said with a hand on her chest. She turned around and said- "I had a dream about you yesterday. You kissed me. It was weird but it felt so nice at the same time." Kenshin blushed lightly.  
  
"It wasn't a dream."-he whispered looking at the floor. Lilika touched her lips again and blushed.  
  
"But that's not important right now."-he said trying to change the subject- "I saw you right now. What happened to the tree?" Lilika stood there silent.  
  
"Answer me please."-he demanded.  
  
"I...I..."-she said.  
  
"Tell me"-he said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight at her eyes. She turned her head away and said almost in a whisper- "I... can control nature." Kenshin let go of her. He was speechless.  
  
"I never thought I would have to reveal a secret so big to a stranger."-she said.  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell me?"-Kenshin said now calming down.  
  
"Yes."-she answered- "I'm in pain all the time. Everything nature feels I feel. I'm dying slowly inside. The pain's too big for my heart."  
  
"Do you really feel like that?"-he asked astonished but without showing it.  
  
"Yes."-Lilika said- "I just don't show it... but my heart does. And I got all of these problems around me. I also get hurt easily."  
  
"What do you mean by get hurt easily?"-he asked again.  
  
"See that flower?"-she said pointing at it.  
  
"Yes."-he replied.  
  
"Cut it."-she ordered. Kenshin denied to.  
  
"Cut it."-she repeated.  
  
"What will happen to you?"-he asked.  
  
"Cut it and you'll see."-she said. Kenshin took his sword out and did as he was told. Lilika gasped for a moment Kenshin quickly turned around to see that Lilika's cheek was bleeding.  
  
"What happened to you?"-Kenshin asked cleaning Lilika's blood with his clothes.  
  
"You cut the flower."-she answered smiling.  
  
"And yet you smile."-he said putting the flower on her hair.  
  
"I guess I've learned to resist most of the pain in a way that you can say that I don't feel them anymore."-Lilika said. Kenshin smiled at her way of looking everything in positive sides.  
  
"I'll go home now."-the girl said turning around.  
  
"I'll go with you."-he added standing next to her. Both of them walked together.  
  
"Kenshin?"-Lilika said without looking at him.  
  
"Yes?"-the handsome guy asked.  
  
"Would you keep my secret?"-she asked now looking at him.  
  
"I won't tell a soul, bet I won't"-Kenshin said smiling at her. She smiled back while both continued walking.  
  
Hey readers. BTK here. Hope you enjoy this chapter. So her secret is revealed. But will Kenshin keep his word? Of course he will! The problem is if Aoshi hears about it. By the way, where is he? Read the next chapter and find out. 


	11. He knows

BTK: Just saying hello to all of my friends and to all of my readers. Enjoy this 11th chapter. I wrote it just for all of my readers... even the ones that don't review. PLZ REVIEW DON'T BE SUCH COUCH POTATOES!!! REVIEWING ONCE WON'T KILL YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! inhales and exhales Glad I got that out of my system. Sorry for that comment. I really mean it. I tend to do that sometimes and some of my friends know it. -! Any way enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters except for Lilika. ENJOY!!!

"See you later"-Lilika said waving goodbye from her front porch to Kenshin. He waved back and left. Then she entered the house with a big smile on her face.

As soon as Sano saw her enter he ran towards her.

"Lilika"-he said- "I have some bad news."

"What's wrong brother Sano?"-she asked worriedly.

"Aoshi knows about your secret."-he answered.

"You mean the secret about me and my-"-she said.

"Yes."-he interrupted- "He knows about you and your powers."

"But how?"-she asked looking for an explanation.

"I don't remember very well how it happened but I do remember he asking lots of questions about you when I was under the effects of drugs. He appeared out of no where."-he answered.

"You told him?!"-Lilika asked surprised.

"I'm sorry sis."-he said calming Lilika down who was now about to cry- "You know I was-"

"Drugged?"-she added- "I know. You always ruin my life. What am I suppose to do now? Hide? Run? What?" Sanosuke stood there without anything to say. Lilika looked at him straight at his eyes.

"You have to defend yourself."-Sano said- "Just because I'm your brother doesn't mean I got to be there for you every time you need me." He was telling the truth, he wasn't going to be there every time, what if something happened to him that he couldn't be there? She decided to relax.

"I mean."-he added- "What if I don't want to come? Is my decision to come or not. You could be drowning and all you have to do is call my name. But I choose to save you or not." Her feelings just got hurt really, REALLY badly. Her expression changed completely. She then glared at him angrily.

"You know what?"-she said with her temper up high- "I don't care for you either. In fact... BURN IN HELL!" Smoke started to appear. She turned around and went to the backyard slamming the door.

"Lilika!"-Sanosuke yelled noticing she had put a fire ring around him- "Come here you shouldn't do this. Do you really want me to burn in hell?"

The backyard door was opened revealing Lilika who looked at him straight at his eyes with some tears forming but still really angry with him.

He knew he had done a bad thing so he tried to say- "I'm so-"

"Shut up!"-she yelled now standing in front of him without turning her head- "I'm sick and tired of your lame excuses! Don't come near me ever again! EVER! You always do this to me! I don't want to see you anymore!" She ran out of the house leaving Sanosuke burning there.

"Damn it!"-he yelled. Sano took of his shirt and threw it on the floor to extinguish the fire.

"Great!"-he said after he got rid of the fire ring around him- "My favorite shirt is now ruined." His sweaty hot body was now walking towards his room to put on another.(Just imagine your anime hottie like that... Hey! Wake up from that dream!) But he obviously didn't care about the shirt. He was thinking of Lilika.

'She sometimes can be overdramatic'-he thought angrily- 'But then again... she most of the time is right.' He's expression changed completely now. From angry to worried in just seconds.

'Oh Lilika'-he thought looking at the ceiling- 'It's all my fault and I can't admit it.'

Kenshin walked down the woods with a big smile on his face heading somewhere unknown. Suddenly from behind him sobbing was heard.

'What could that be?'-he asked himself. A girl passed running besides him.

"Hey, wait!"-he yelled. She just kept running away. He started to run too until he reached her quickly.

"Stop!"-he ordered standing in her way. But she refused to and pushed him away. He was getting very irritated so he ran again and reached her.

"I won't say it again."-he said taking out his sword and putting it in front of her face. She stopped and looking hopeless she threw herself on the ground with her hair covering her face.

"Tell me Lilika."-Kenshin said kneeing at her side knowing it was her. She raised her head to reveal beautiful, yet sad and teary eyes.

"Sano's changing,"-she said- "He was never like he is know. He used to be so nice. Ever since mother and father died he changed from a sweet big brother to a problematic father acting brother."

"Don't worry about that."-he said cleaning her tears gently with a smile on his face- "You're the little one of the house so he feels responsible for what ever happens to you. He's not trying to hurt you, bet he isn't. Is just that with so much things going around him he feels depressed and in need of someone to be there for him."

"Then why doesn't he want me at his side?"-Lilika asked between sobs.

"Because he's afraid he'll hurt you with his life's problems. That's why in need of people he caught the wrong group of friends that just took him into drugs."

"But I still don't get it."-she said looking at the ground- "If he doesn't want to hurt me..., why does he hurt me?"

"You know Sano better that nobody else and you should know that he's confused. He just tries to protect you but everything seems to go wrong."-Kenshin said. Lilika stayed crying without saying a word. Kenshin raised her head with his hand gently and looked at her straight at her eyes.

"Just give him a chance."-he said cleaning her tears once more. With a warm smile on his face he took her in his arms . Lilika felt comfort in her heart every time he was with him and when she was crying on his chest it was when she realized it. She did felt something for him the same way he felt something for the fragile... young... beautiful girl he know held in his arms.

BTK: Hey ya'll. OK, I feel stupid --!. Anyway, enjoyed the chapter??? Hope so. PLZ PLZ PLZ I beg you. Send me a review even if it just says "the story sucks!!" At least that way I'll know I have more readers than what I thought I had, OK? THX! BYE!!! 


End file.
